Jaque MAte
by Bel G
Summary: Una joven e inexperimentada Reina de Inglaterra, un agente especial norteamericano devenido en guardaespaldas real y un destino, gobernar una nación sin morir en el intento. AH
1. El deber

**Disclaimer****: **Los nombres de los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo© son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, Summit Entertainment, Little Brown Editions y Alfaguara Juvenil. Yo sólo me divierto jugando con ellos.

**Summary****:**TODOS HUMANOS. Una joven e inexperimentada Reina de Inglaterra, un agente especial norteamericano devenido en guardaespaldas real y un destino, gobernar una nación sin morir en el intento.

_¡Hola a todos mis maravillosos lectores!_

_Si están leyendo esto significa que quedaron intrigados con el nombre de mi nuevo fic. Si, se llama: _**Jaque Mate**_ (jajaja ;D). Sin embargo va a tardar un poco en develarse el por qué de éste singular título. _

_Por suerte la espera será corta, ya que aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de esta historia. Hace mucho que tenía ganas de escribir una de Monarcas pero no encontraba las ideas. Esta es una historia moderna y ambientada en el mundo real._

_Espero que les guste, ya saben espero sus rewies, son junto con el amor mi combustible para seguir escribiendo._

_Agradezco a todos los que me siguen y me hacen llegar sus comentarios._

_Nos leemos,_

_BelG_

Londres, Inglaterra,21 de Abril del 2011

**Capitulo 1. El deber**

_1) __Es deber de toda reina asegurar la unión de su reino por sobre todas las cosas._

_2) Es deber de una reina gobernar su reino de forma que este se desarrolle favorablemente en todos los sentidos. _

_3) __Es deber de una reina resguardar y acrecentar tanto el legado cultural como el patrimonio del mismo. _

_4) __Es deber de una reina velar por la seguridad y bienestar de sus súbditos donde sea que se encuentren._

_5) __Es deber de una reina poner los intereses de sus súbditos por encima de los personales._

_6) __Es deber de una reina proveer de un heredero al trono de su reino._

_7) Es deber de una reina vivir una vida feliz y dichosa._

Abracé con todas mis fuerzas el libro, mientras las lágrimas caían por mi rostro. Como los extrañaba, _en especial a ella_.

Mis padres habían sido los mejores monarcas y los mejores progenitores que una hija y súbdita pudiese haber tenido. Aunque sus obligaciones eran muchísimas, siempre encontraban tiempo para pasar en familia. Siempre justos, siempre correctos. Me habían amado incondicionalmente tanto o más que a Inglaterra. Todo en tiempo pasado, porque ellos dos ahora están… _muertos_.

Me aferré más al libro, era lo único que me anclaba a ellos ahora. El destino quiso que me dejaran, hace dos semanas en un accidente de auto. Accidente en el que yo también me encontraba presente pero por designio divino salí ilesa. Mi madre siempre decía que todos tenemos un destino ya escrito en la vida, tal vez estaba escrito que ellos debían morir ese día, a lo igual que tal vez estaba escrito que yo me convertiría en —como ahora me dicen los periódicos del mundo entero—, La _Joven Reina de Inglaterra_.

—_Hija mía, Dios da a cada uno de nosotros una cruz para cargar. Tu destino Marie Isabella es ser Reina de Inglaterra. No intentes ir contra los designios sagrados, Dios sabe por qué hace las cosas. Él siempre obra de maneras extrañas_— la voz de mi madre resonó en mis recuerdos. Casi podía verla al decirme esas sabias palabras que me reconfortaban en el momento justo.

_¡Oh mamá! Cómo desearía que __estuvieses aquí._ Me siento tan perdida, tan sola, no sé cómo gobernar un Reino y mucho menos sé cómo ser… _una Reina_.

—_Hallarás la fuerza y los consejos que necesitas en el libro de la Reina_— me había dicho mamá.

Este libro es un manuscrito que data del 1700 y fue escrito por la _Reina Isabel I_. Es un comprendio de todas las cosas que una Reina debe saber para gobernar. Obviamente con el pasar de los siglos y de las sucesivas generaciones el libro ha cambiado, ya que cada Reina ha agregado cosas y algunos pasajes han quedado en desuso pero a pesar de eso el manuscrito sigue en vigor porque el trabajo de reinar básicamente es el mismo. Aún cuando la corona no tenga las mismas responsabilidades que en el 1700 y parezca ser una mera formalidad en un país como Inglaterra, la monarquía persiste y es trabajo de _La Reina de Inglaterra_ velar por sus súbditos_._

_Y ahora ese es mi trabajo_.

Pero esto no se suponía que lo fuese hasta dentro de un par de años. Y no se suponía que este manuscrito llegase a mí de esta manera. Mi madre me lo daría el día de mi asunción a la corona. Sería un día de dicha y festejo, no de muerte y desolación.

Con las lágrimas aún rodando por mis mejillas cerré el libro y lo volví a colocar en la biblioteca junto al "_Libro de la Princesa_", un comprendido de cómo ser la Princesa de Inglaterra.

Pasé los dedos suavemente por los lomos ajeados de ambos libros.

_E__s tan difícil pertenecer a la nobleza que se tienen que escribir manuales de comportamiento_, pensé con ironía.

Supongo que ya tendría que estar acostumbrada a esta vida. Después de todo ese es mi destino, para esto fui preparada desde mi nacimiento. Pero ¿Cómo cumplir mi destino sin la guía y el amor de quienes mas amo? Y ¿Cómo reinar siendo tan joven e inexperta? Para esas preguntas no tenía todavía respuestas.

Washington CD, Estados Unidos, 22 de abril del 2011.

Era un día más, de una semana normal en los cuarteles generales del FBI. Todo parecía marchar como siempre, había tomado mi café de la mañana y ahora me encontraba en mi oficina revisando los últimos reportes de inteligencia. Pero todo estaba… _demasiado tranquilo._ Mucho, para mi gusto.

Tendría que haberme dado cuenta que demasiada tranquilidad es un claro signo de peligro. Recibí la llamada del Lic. Collins, Director de la NSD), comunicándome que deseaba verme en su oficina.

Inmediatamente me tensé. El Lic. Collins, o como estábamos acostumbrados a llamarle Mr. C, jamás llamaba a un oficial a su oficina a menos que se tratara de una cosa seria o de un error grave, de aquéllos que pueden costarte la carrera. Mi secretaria, que había escuchado la llamada, me sonrió tratando de infundirme ánimo.

Caminé los 100 metros que me separaban de la oficina de Mr. C tratando de recordar qué había hecho mal. Mi último reporte había sido excelente, además en todos los años que trabajaba para el Bureau jamás había cometido errores, mi dedicación y mi lealtad a éste eran tan grandes que según Tanya ese era el motivo por el cual estaba tan solo en la vida.

Toqué la puerta del despacho y contuve el aliento.

—Adelante— la voz de Mr. C se escuchó alta y clara a través de la puerta.

—Señor Cullen, entre y tome asiento, por favor— entré despacio, tratando de palpar el ambiente—. Lo estaba esperando.

Mr. C era un hombre gordito y bajito de aproximadamente unos 60 años. Tenía el pelo canoso y una barba que le cubría toda la cara. A pesar de que apenas sobresalía por encima del escritorio, su presencia era intimidatoria y todo el que se sentase en frente temblaba. Yo no era la excepción.

—Me imagino al ver su cara que no está al tanto del motivo por el que lo mandé llamar.

—No señor, no se me ha informado nada señor.

—Bueno señor Cullen, puede ya relajarse porque lo que voy a decirle no es nada malo.

Aunque dijo eso no me relajé, nunca se sabía que se podía esperar de Mr. C.

—El motivo por el que lo mandé llamar Señor Cullen es el siguiente— me miró fijo con un brillo en los ojos que delataban que el asunto era de suma importancia—, usted ha sido seleccionado para una misión muy importante— fruncí el ceño, invitándole a que continuara—. Señor Cullen a partir de ahora usted será el nuevo guardaespaldas de la Reina de Inglaterra.

Ahora sí que no entendía nada. Mr. C pareció notar eso porque se apresuró a explicarme los detalles.

—Verá señor Cullen hace poco menos de dos semanas los Reyes de Inglaterra, Renata y Charles Swan, perecieron en un accidente de auto del que también formó parte la joven Princesa. Por causas que solo Dios conoce, la joven resultó ilesa, convirtiéndose así —de acuerdo a la Ley Sucesoria Inglesa—, en la nueva Reina.

—Pero qué…— Mr. C me hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio.

—Usted se debe estar preguntando por qué es que con tantos guardespaldas la Reina necesitaría uno más— me sonrió. _Muy perspicaz el hombre_—. Bueno hemos recibido un informe de nuestra oficina en Londres detallando que quizás el accidente del que fueron víctimas los Reyes, no fue en realidad un accidente.

— ¿Asesinados?— pregunté sin aliento, me había quedado prácticamente sin palabras. _Esto sólo se ve en las películas._

—No estamos seguros de nada, pero se están haciendo las investigaciones correspondientes, mientras tanto, la _Scotland Yard_ ha solicitado nuestra ayuda para resguardar la seguridad de la Reina. Al no estar seguros de quién puede ser el asesino y si realmente hay uno, decidieron que un agente norteamericano se encargue de la seguridad personal de Su Majestad.

Asentí en señal de entendimiento.

—Con el debido respeto señor, hay algo que todavía no me queda del todo claro... ¿Por qué yo?— no entendía como habiendo tantos otros mejores agentes me habían seleccionada a mi.

—Verá Señor Cullen, usted posee una carrera impecable en esta oficina, cuenta con todos los conocimientos necesarios para reguardar la seguridad de la Reina, ya que ha trabajado como guardaespaldas del Presidente. Además le recuerdo Sr. Cullen que ser el guardespaldas de Su Majestad, la Alteza Real, es un gran honor, así como también lo es servir a su país, sin contar que al trabajar en esta Institución debe acatar las ordenes —Mr. C me miró de manera desafiante.

Me había quedado anonadado, no sabía que responder.

—Debe presentarse inmediatamente en el Palacio de Buckingham a las nueve en punto de la mañana del día miércoles. Eso le da un poco de tiempo para arreglar sus asuntos personales y profesionales. Espero sinceramente señor Cullen, que honre la amistad que hay entre ambos países y resguarde la seguridad de la Reina con su propia vida— jamás en mi vida había visto a Mr. C tan serio y temeroso, la edad se le hacía más marcada con esa expresión—. El futuro de Inglaterra está en sus manos.

Suspiré. No tenía opción, debía mudarme a Inglaterra.

—Señor Cullen creo que no es necesario que le diga que no debe comentar con nadie nuestras sospechas sobre la muerte de los Reyes, ni siquiera a la Reina. Usted estará trabajando como agente encubierto.

—Por supuesto señor. Tiene mi palabra.

—Muy bien, eso es todo, si tiene alguna pregunta hágala ahora sino puede retirarse.

Preguntas tenía millones, pero ninguna que pudiese articular en este momento.

—El informe con todo lo que necesita saber sobre su nueva misión lo encontrará sobre su escritorio. Buenas tardes y mucha suerte.

—Gracias señor, buenas tardes. — dije mientras salía de la oficina.

Las gotas de sudor caían por mi cuello mientras caminaba de regreso a mi oficina. En efecto la carpeta con el informe estaba sobre mi escritorio, sobre la tapa del mismo se leía la palabra _confidencial_.

Me tomé unos minutos para juntar las cosas que se hallaban en mi escritorio. Realmente no eran muchas, un par de fotos familiares, mi agenda y algunos informes que tenía pendientes. No era un hombre que mezclara la vida personal con la profesional, bueno… la mezclaría _si tuviese una vida personal_. Mi secretaria asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

— ¿Necesita ayuda?— preguntó Ángela siempre tan amable.

—No, creo que ya tengo todo. Veo que te enteraste— le sonreí sosteniendo el _bendito_ sobre para agitarlo sin gracia alguna.

—Cullen, las noticias vuelan. Supongo que tengo que felicitarte.

—Supongo que si…— me rasqué el cuello, la verdad es que yo no sabía cómo tomar esta noticia.

—Realmente se lo merece, ha trabajado duro, creo que es un honor este puesto. — dijo guiñándome el ojo.

—Gracias— suspiré.

Ángela había sido mi asistente por muchos años, realmente la extrañaría.

— ¿Qué harás ahora?— realmente no quería que quedara desprotegida ante mi traslado.

—Supongo que me tomaré unos días de vacaciones y luego realmente no sé— se rió—. Pero no te preocupes por mí, yo estaré bien.

Sonreí, Ángela siempre se preocupaba más por los demás que por ella misma.

—Supongo que no te tomarás esas vacaciones sola…— la miré con una sonrisa— Estoy seguro que al _Agente Ben l_e encantaría acompañarte.

Ángela se ruborizó y sonrió como una niña. Todo el Beareau estaba al tanto de su relación.

— ¡Oh, calla Cullen!— dijo riendo. Suspiró y me miró con seriedad— ¿Ya sabes qué harás con…?

—Supongo que tendré que ir a despedirme, mi familia me echará mucho de menos pero ya están acostumbrados.

—Sí, pero…

Sabía perfectamente a _quién_ se refería.

—No tengo otra opción Ángela. Estoy seguro de que Tanya y Phill la harán comprender.

Ángela me volvió a abrazar esta vez con lágrimas en los ojos y se despidió de mí. Parecía realmente triste de verme partir.

—Adiós Edward Cullen, ha sido un placer trabajar contigo.

—Adiós Ángela, lo mismo digo.

Me tomó por sorpresa cuando me dio un abrazo, pero antes de que se terminara reaccioné y se lo devolví con afecto.

El camino hasta la casa de mis padres fue agotador. Intentaba cuadrar mis pensamientos para explicar mi partida de la mejor manera posible. Ellos ya deberían estar acostumbrados, después de todo esa era mi vida, mi destino.

Ellos no lo tomaron mejor que Ángela. Luego de explicarles todo y de repetir una y otra vez cuanto honor era servir a la Reina de Inglaterra y que era mi trabajo, mi madre pareció darse por vencida y me abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Cuídate mucho hijo y haznos sentirnos orgullosos de ti.

Mi padre se levantó de su asiento y me estrechó la mano.

—Mucha suerte, hijo mío.

—Edward ¿ya se los has dicho?— preguntó mi madre luego, con algo de angustia en la voz.

—Todavía no, cuando salga de aquí iré a su casa. — Esperaba que Tanya realmente me ayudara a hacerla entrar en razón. La conocía y sabía como se iba a poner.

—No será fácil para ella, trata de ser lo más sutil posible.

Suspiré. _Cómo si no lo supiera._

—Lo intentaré mamá.

Salí de la casa de mis padres y me dirigí a toda prisa a _su_ casa. Necesitaba verla, abrazarla y decirle lo mucho que la amaba. No iba a ser fácil para ninguno de los dos, en especial para mí. Era mi obligación y ella debería entenderlo. Pero aún con todas las razones que tenía para hacerlo me sentía culpable de abandonarla.

_¡Chan, chan! ¿Quié__n es esta persona que Edward debe abandonar?_

_Descúbranlo en los próximos capítulos._


	2. LEALTAD

_Summary: Una jóven e inexperimentada Reina de Inglaterra, un agente especial norteamericano devenido en guardaespaldas real y un destino, gobernar una nación sin morir en el intento._

_Queridos lectores: ¿Están ahí? Perdón y mil perdones por tardar tanto. Ya sé que los tuve un poco abandonados. Merezco que me quemen en la hoguera, me tiren a los leones, me corten la cabeza o cualquier castigo doloroso que me deseen imponer. Estoy abierta a sugerencias. Como siempre vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo esta vez podrán ver que es de Jaque Mate. Espero que les guste y lo disfruten._

_Les manda saludos su muy quemada, mordida y casi decapitada,_

_Bel G._

**Disclamer:** Como saben los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a la genial e inigualable Stephanie Meyer, la historia es obra y gracia del Espíritu Santo (jajajaja).

Lealtad 

Edward POV

El viaje en avión hasta Londres fue largo y extenuante. Estaba realmente preocupado, no sabía como sería conocer a la Reina de Inglaterra. El informe decía lo siguiente:

Edad: 21 años

Estudios: High Land School: Graduada primera de su clase. Presidente del centro de estudiantes.

Universidad: Saint Andrews: Graduada primera de su clase con honores en la lic. En relaciones Internacionales con especialización en conflictos bélicos.

Capitana del equipo de Lacrosse.

Presidente del equipo de debates.

Presidente de la asociación de filántropos de Saint Edward.

Amante de los caballos de raza y de las novelas inglesas del siglo XIX.

Y la lista seguía. Esta chica había sido criada para triunfar en todo lo que realizase. Absolutamente todas sus actividades la tenían como líder y sus premios harían enorgullecer a cualquiera. Además era muy bonita. La fotografía del reporte era un poco desactualizada pero la mostraba como una joven de ojos chocolates y pelo marrón. Su sonrisa era sincera y parecía realmente feliz. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas agradarle.

Apenas el avión tocó pista una lluvia comenzó a caer como dándome la bienvenida. ¡Genial! Una limosina estaba esperándome en el hangar. Bajé mi maleta y me acerqué a la misma. La puerta se abrió y una chica joven descendió.

_Sr. Cullen. Bienvenido a Londres. Soy Alice Brandon, Lady Charmberlain, la secretaria privada de su Majestad, La Reina.

_Encantado, Edward Cullen_ saludé pero Alice ya se encontraba dentro de la limosina.

_Apúrese señor Cullen que ya llevamos 5 minutos de retraso_ dijo mirando su reloj.

Me subí y ésta arrancó a todo lo que da.

_Bueno señor Cullen…

_llámeme Edward por favor_ pedí

_Bueno Edward_ sonrió_ tenemos exactamente unos 30 minutos antes de llegar al palacio. Me imagino que ya le habrán explicado su trabajo.

_Si, ya lo han hecho.

_Perfecto eso nos ahorrará tiempo. ¿Ha leído el informe?_ Alice parecía estar tachando una lista de tareas por hacer.

_ ¿El informe?_ ¿como sabía ella del informe confidencial del FBI?

_Si el informe oficial que le mandó el palacio sobre las actividades, biografía y etc, etc de la Reina.

_Algo_ titubeé no queriendo decir que había leído. Me habían entrenado para no revelar información.

_Eso nos retrasará_ dijo Alice frunciendo el seño.

_Leí algo, más que nada lo que me entregó el FBI._ dije temeroso por haber revelado un secreto.

_Mejor entonces, luego tendrá tiempo de interiorizarse con los pormenores.

El silencio se abatió sobre la limosina por unos pocos segundos.

_Señorita Brandon_ ella levantó la cabeza de la lista al escuchar su nombre.

_ ¿Si?

_ ¿Cuando conoceré a la Reina?

_ Todo a su tiempo Edward. Usted no se puede presentar así ante ella.

_ ¿Cómo así? _ Me miré la ropa sin entender.

Alice sonrió y por primera vez desde que estábamos en esta limosina me di cuenta que debería de tener mi edad. No aparentaba más de 23 años.

_Así, sin conocer el protocolo Edward. Sería una falta de respeto que te presentases así delante de Su Majestad.

_Pero si ella es una jovencita…_ Alice no me dejó terminar, se veía enojada.

_Señor Cullen, jovencita o no, ella es la Reina de Inglaterra y usted le debe respeto.

Parecía realmente alterada ante mi comentario.

_Usted es americano y no entiende el gran peso que la monarquía tiene en este país. La tradición en Inglaterra lo es todo y ella es la figura representativa de la misma. Usted va a trabajar para la Reina que no se le olvide.

Estaba seguro que no se me iba a olvidar.

_Me alegro que hayamos dejado en claro este punto. Siguiendo con las indicaciones…

Trataba de prestar atención pero no lograba concentrarme. Mi mente estaba ya en el palacio, pensando en esa joven reina a la que todo el mundo ¿respetaba? ¿Era respeto o era temor? No podía creer que la chica que había visto en la fotografía, la misma que tenía esa sonrisa, pudiese infundar tantos sentimientos.

_Usted debe dirigirse a ella por cualquiera de estas formas: Madam, Su Majestad o si lo prefiere por alguno de sus títulos nobiliarios que ella posee como el de Duquesa de Gales o Condesa de York. Oficialmente su título en el Reino Unido es: Isabella, por la Gracia de Dios, del Reino Unido de la Gran Bretaña y de Irlanda del Norte y de sus otros Reinos y Territorios Reina, Jefa de la Mancomunidad de Naciones, Defensora de la Fe.

Jamás debe dirigirse a ella por su nombre de pila en público, será considerado un acto de extrema falta de respeto y la avergonzará ante los demás. Si la reina le indica que puede llamarla por su nombre de pila debe hacerlo porque de no hacerlo será una vergüenza, pero jamás debe utilizar diminutivos o apodos. Cuando deba saludarla debe inclinarse y hacerle una reverencia. Lo mismo ocurre cuando ella entra y sale de una habitación o si usted se halla sentado a la mesa, debe levantarse, hacerle una reverencia y luego volver a sentarse solo después de que ella lo haga o le indique que usted lo haga.

Las indicaciones no parecían tener fin y Alice las recitaba como si las supiera de memoria. Eran tantas y me parecía que hiciera lo que hiciera seguramente lo haría mal y terminaría despedido.

_ Edward sé que es imposible recordarlas todas así que me tomé la libertad de recopilarlas en un cuadernillo para usted. Es entendible que no las conozca con la misma profundidad que quienes han servido a la familia real durante toda una vida, pero lo que es imperdonable es que cometa un error en presencia de algún miembro de la realeza y avergüence a la corona británica. Así que apréndaselas _dijo estirando la mano y dándomelo.

_Gracias

Alice prosiguió como sino me hubiese escuchado.

_Vivirá en el palacio. Los guardias personales de la reina lo hacen ya que se puede requerir de sus servicios en cualquier momento.

Asentí. Alice continuó hablando de la vida que llevaría ahí, donde comería y dormiría y cual sería mi salario.

_Una última cosa. No creo que haga falta que le aclare que todo lo que escuche, vea o experimente dentro del palacio es confidencial y por lo tanto no debe ser revelado. Así como también es confidencial todo lo relativo a la Reina y sus actividades tanto fuera como dentro de la agenda oficial. El filtrar información se verá como traición a la corona y eso se castiga con cadena perpetua.

Asentí.

_ ¿Debo firmar algún documento de confidencialidad?

Alice rió y yo no entendí el motivo de la broma.

_ Es típico de ustedes los norteamericanos hacer firmar papeles por cualquier cosa. Esto es Inglaterra señor Cullen y en este país todavía confiamos en la palabra de un hombre. Usted tiene nuestra confianza, no la pierda._ dijo con vos grave._ ¿alguna pregunta?

Negué con la cabeza.

_Me alegro, ahora si es tan amable…

Miré por la ventana, habíamos llegado al palacio.

Descendimos y Alice me ofició de guía turístico, mostrándome donde estaba cada cosa.

Lo que más me sorprendió fue mi habitación y lo majestuosamente que estaba decorada.

_Bueno lo dejo para que se acomode. Cuando esté listo diríjase al cuartel de la guardia para obtener instrucciones.

_Gracias Alice, por todo…

_De nada_ sonrió_ lo veré en el almuerzo.

Cerré la puerta y miré a mí alrededor. Hogar dulce hogar.

Bella POV

Estaba en mi habitación arreglándome para comenzar el día cuando oigo que alguien toca a la puerta.

_Adelante.

_Permiso, buenos días dormilona_ dijo Alice.

_ ¡Alice! Que alegría verte

_ ¡Guauu! ¿A qué se debe este recibimiento?_dijo ella riendo

_ A nada, me levanté de buen humor_ dije sentándome en el tocador.

_ ¿Amiga dormiste bien?_ Alice parecía cansada.

_Si, es solo que tuve que ir a buscar al guardaespaldas nuevo.

_ Ajá _ asentí, moría de ganas de saber más_ ¿y cómo es?

_ Mm., que puedo decir, es muy americano_ murmuró sentándose a mi lado_ Creí que ya habías visto la foto.

_Por supuesto que sí y leí el informe, pero quería saber que impresión te había causado.

_ En ese caso: parece confiable y responsable, quizás un poco informal para mi gusto… y no nos olvidemos de que es americano.

Me reí ante ese comentario.

_Bueno Jasper es holandés y eso no te hace ningún problema querida amiga.

_ ¡¿Bella cómo vas a comparar a Jasper, a mi Jasper con Cullen?_ bufó sonrojada

_ Perdón_ dije riendo_ no quería herir tus sentimientos.

Alice pareció relajarse y comenzó a maquillarme.

_y… ¿Cuándo lo invitarás a salir?

Alice me miró y se me rompió el corazón.

_Bella… el es el príncipe de Orange...

_Alice…_ no me dejó interrumpir.

_Bella no, es imposible que el se fije en mi. ¡Mírame!_ dijo señalándose

_ ¡Alice otra vez con lo mismo!

Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir y me odié por hacerla sentir así.

_Alice_ dije abrazándola_ perdóname.

_Bella está bien_ dijo secándose las lágrimas

_Ali, cualquier chico estaría más que deseoso de salir contigo.

Ella no respondió así que proseguí.

_ Me pediste que te mire_ ella asintió_ ¿y sabes lo que veo?

Ella negó con la cabeza, el maquillaje de los ojos corrido.

_Veo a una hermosa e inteligente mujer, a mi mano derecha y a mi amiga._ dije sonriendo.

_ ¿En serio?_ preguntó dudosa.

_ Por supuesto tontita. Eres sexy, una diosa, capaz de poner a cualquiera a tus pies, capaz de volver loquito a cualquier hombre, Jasper incluido. Nunca lo dudes.

Alice sonreía.

_Jamás pensé que pensaras así de mí.

Su respuesta me sorprendió, ¿Tan fría parecía a los ojos de los demás?

_Por supuesto que pienso eso de ti, en cualquier caso soy yo quien necesita consejos sobre chicos_ dije guiñándole un ojo.

_Jamás dudes de la palabra de una Reina_ reí.

Alice sonrió y se miró al espejo.

_ ¡Dios mío mi maquillaje!_ exclamó.

Le ofrecí una toallita desmaquillante en son de paz y terminamos de maquillarnos las dos juntas.

Observaba por el espejo a Alice y me inquietaba nuestra conversación. Observé a quien ha sido mi amiga desde siempre. Alice y yo habíamos pasado toda la vida juntas. Tanto que habíamos asistido a la misma universidad. Saint Edward era muy elitista y si bien Alice contaba con una beca para pagarla no querían aceptarla, pero una llamada de mi padre y no hubo problema, nadie se animaría a desacatar una orden del Rey. Obviamente Alice jamás lo supo. Así es como la princesa y su fiel amiga entraron a la vida universitaria. En la universidad ambas nos habíamos dedicado por completo a nuestros estudios. Yo porque no quería defraudar a mis padres y porque sinceramente las fiestas y los chicos no eran lo mio. Había tratado de salir pero todos salían corriendo ante el temor a quien yo era. Y Alice porque debía mantener su beca y porque estaba perdidamente enamorada de mi primo Jasper Hale, el príncipe de Orange, así que no tenía ojos para nadie más. Ambas nos habíamos graduado con Honores en Relaciones Internacionales, yo con una especialización en conflicto bélicos y ella en el estudio de las monarquías.

Cuando parecía que nuestros caminos se bifurcaban, ya que a Alice le habían ofrecido un empleo en la Universidad de Salamanca como profesora, mi madre le ofreció el puesto de mi secretaria personal ya que mi anterior secretario se había jubilado. Mi madre siempre tan inteligente, pensó que no solo necesitaría a mi lado a una persona que comprendiera el funcionamiento de la monarquía a la perfección sino también alguien de mi entera confianza, una amiga.

Nadie saber mejor que quien pertenece a este mundo lo solitario que puede ser, porque a pesar de la fama, el dinero, los eventos y el gentío, cuando las luces se apagan una se queda sola en un castillo gigante y frío y los fantasmas aprovechan para salir a atormentar.

Así es como Alice se unió a esta gran familia. Porque esto es una gran familia y cada miembro contribuye al funcionamiento de la misma. No podía esperar para conocer al nuevo miembro, Edward Cullen.

_ ¿Bella?- giré mi cabeza hacia ella.

_ ¿Porqué mientras no te vistes repasamos la lista de actividades de hoy?

Ella ya tenía la carpeta abierta en la mano. Asentí mientras entraba a mi guardarropas seguida por ella. Alice tomó asiento en el sillón del guardarropa. El tiempo para ella lo era todo, perfect timing, según decía hacía funcionar todo a la perfección, y yo… le estaba agradecida.

_Dime que tenemos para hoy, te escucho._ dije sacándome el piyama.

_Al mediodía tienes el almuerzo con las damas de blanco, acuérdate que es la segunda vez que cancelas.

¡Uhhh! las damas de blanco, damas copetudas y sin mucho que hacer que pasan sus días de almuerzo en almuerzo chismoseando de la vida de los demás.

_Recuérdame porque tengo que ir.

_Porque mi querida Reina es tu obligación, tu madre siempre iba a sus reuniones y contribuía en la fundación que manejan y es tu deber honrar esa amistad.

Suspiré.

_A las 16:00 tienes el bautismo de la nueva fragata de la marina inglesa.

_ OK, eso suena divertido.

_ Y por la noche tienes el banquete de recepción de la presidente brasileño en la embajada de ese país.

_Perfecto, ¿Está mi vestido listo para la noche?

_Si, Mary lo dejó colgado esta mañana.

Busqué el vestido, era uno de color azul, corte princesa con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas en el corsé y con una falda de seda. Estaban los zapatos y el bolso haciendo juego en color plateado. Luego veré que accesorios usaría.

Ya estaba lista para comenzar el día, mi conjunto era un traje de color rosa bebé que combinaba con la cartera y los zapatos de color crema. Por accesorios llevaba unas perlas blancas y un anillo de plata y diamantes.

_ Alice, ¿Te veo más tarde?

_ Mm, lo siento bella, pero tengo una cita con el médico a esa hora.

_ ¿Está todo bien?_ sabía que mi amiga era delicada de salud.

_Si, todo bien, es solo de rutina.

_ ¿Quieres que te acompañe? Puedo cancelar algún compromiso.

_Tonta Bella, no es nada. Además no te vas a salvar de las damas.

Suspiré, no me quedaba más que cumplir con mis obligaciones.

Edward POV

El día se pasó volando. Pasé la mayor parte de la tarde interiorizándome de los pormenores de mi trabajo. Conocí al otro guardia personal de la soberana, Emmet Mc-Carthy y recorrí el mismo. Era increíble la cantidad de habitaciones, escondites, pasillos secretos que este lugar albergaba. Era imposible no perderse en este laberinto y aún así Emmet parecía conocerlos como la palma de su mano. Y como no hacerlo habiendo vivido la mayor parte de su vida en este palacio.

_Mi abuelo y mi padre sirvieron al difunto Rey, dios lo tenga en su gloria_ dijo mientras tomaba una soda directamente de la lata.

_ Guauu_ dije asintiendo.

_ Mi abuelo fue el secretario privado del Rey hasta que se jubiló hace un par de años. Luego lo sucedió mi padre, ya que había aprendido de tanto verlo y andar por el castillo y cuando el Rey murió, dios lo tenga en su gloria, mi padre decidió jubilarse tempranamente, como si pensase que servir a otra persona sería traicionar al Rey.

_Pero tu…_ Emmet pareció entenderme.

_Nahh, yo no sirvo para secretario privado. Me gusta más la acción. Así que entré en la guardia apenas terminé el colegio.

En las pocas horas que llevaba en este lugar me había dado cuenta de lo importante que era para una persona servir a la familia real. Cuán orgullosos se sentían de hacerlo que varias generaciones de familias habían trabajado en el palacio.

_ Hey, ¡tierra a Edward!

Una mano pasó volando sobre mis ojos. Emmet parecía divertido.

_ Hombre, eres un distraído, no tengo idea de porque te pusieron como guardia personal, ¡nos harás matar a todos!_ dijo aplastando su lata de soda.

_Perdón.

_Ven, vamos, ya es hora del almuerzo, muero de hambre.

Lo seguí pensando en todas las cosas que había escuchado hoy. ¿Cómo serle fiel a ésta Reina espiando para


	3. Juego de poder

_Summary: Una jóven e inexperimentada Reina de Inglaterra, un agente especial norteamericano devenido en guardaespaldas real y un destino, gobernar una nación sin morir en el intento._

**Disclamer:** Como saben los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a la genial e inigualable Stephanie Meyer, la historia es obra y gracia del Espíritu Santo (jajajaja).

Juego de poder

Edward POV

Todo estaba listo para el banquete de recepción de la presidente brasileño en la embajada de ese país. Los autos que llevarían a la Reina y a sus escoltas estaban ya preparados para salir. Con los demás guardaespaldas habíamos estado estudiando el plano de la embajada Brasileña, preparando el plan de escape, las posibles salidas de emergencia, así como las posiciones que teníamos que tomar los guardias personales para tener en todo momento a Su Majestad a la vista.

La Reina se estaba terminando de arreglar en sus habitaciones con ayuda de su Dama de Honor, La Duquesa de Cambridge. Esta Dama de Honor era una de las más cercanas amigas de la Reina y como ostentaba un título nobiliario tuvo el privilegio de ser escogida para encargarse de las joyas reales y de arreglar a su Majestad en cada evento social al que concurría. No entendía muy bien porque se necesitaba de una persona en especial para ese trabajo, pero decidí no preguntar.

Todo marchaba en orden.

Tanto Emmet como yo iríamos en el mismo auto que La Reina y La señorita Brandon. Era parte del trabajo de ser su guardia personal. Debíamos comportarnos como su sombra.

A la hora indicada La Reina apareció en el pasillo, seguida de cerca por Lady Chamberlain mejor conocida como Alice Brandon. Ambas descendieron las escalinatas y se dirigieron a los autos que estaban esperando en el estacionamiento.

Apenas apareció ante nuestros ojos me quedé embobado mirándola. Era hermosísima. Esa palabra no llegaba a describir completamente cuan despampanante era. El vestido de color azul que llevaba resaltaba sus curvas y su piel nívea. Su cabello esta recogido en un peinado que dejaba al descubierto su cuello, sólo adornado por una fina cadena con un diamante. Pero quizás lo que me dejó sin respiración fueron sus ojos. Esos manjares de chocolate en los que parecía querer hundirse cualquier mortal, ahora me estaban mirando. ¡ESPERA, ME ESTAN MIRANDO! Emmet me pegó un pequeño codazo antes de volver a ponerse firme.

Isabella estaba parada delante mio, sosteniendo mi mirada. Cerré mi boca y tragué saliva. Estaba frito.

Bella POV.

Estaba nerviosa, lo había estado durante todo el día. Hoy fue mi primera aparición en público desde la muerte de mis padres y este evento era el más importante del día. Todos estarían mirándome, juzgándome, esperando que me equivoque y todas las noticias aparecerían mañana en todos los diarios y revistas. Hasta ahora el todo había resultado perfecto, pero todavía me quedaba esta cena antes de poder cantar victoria.

Me encontraba bajando las escaleras y pensando en esto cuando divisé una figura extraña parada al lado de Emmet Mc- Carthy.

Reconocí por la foto del expediente que era el nuevo guardia personal, Edward Cullen. La foto realmente no le hacía justicia, era hermoso, tenía unos ojos verde esmeralda, su cabello de un castaño tirando a rubio, estaba un poco desordenado y parecía demasiado nervioso. Lo compadecí, sabía como era estar siendo observado por todos, esperando que cometiese el mínimo error. Me acerqué despacio, temiendo asustarlo, sabía muy bien que producía eso en la gente y sonreí para aligerar la situación. Alice a mi lado se encargó de realizar las presentaciones.

_ Madam, le presento a Mr. Edward Cullen, su nuevo guardia personal.

_Mr. Cullen es un placer conocerlo. Bienvenido al palacio de Buckingham.

_ El placer es todo mio, Madam, es un honor servirla._ dijo mirándome intensamente.

Su mirada me hizo sonrojar y sentí como las mejillas se me calentaban. ¡Genial Bella, alguien como él te dice dos palabras y ya te ruborizas!

Edward abrió la puerta del auto y le tendí la mano. El no podría tomarme la mano a menos de que yo se la extendiera primero. La tomó y cuando nuestras dos palmas se juntaron aún a través del guante, sentí una descarga eléctrica que recorrió mi cuerpo. Nos quedamos mirando a los ojos, como si el resto del mundo no importara. La descarga seguía allí, circulando a través de mi cuerpo, imposible que fuese solo estática ¿o si?

Demasiado rápido Edward soltó mi mano y me encontré sentada en el asiento trasero del auto. En un segundo cerró mi puerta y se encaminó al asiento del copiloto.

El auto se puso en movimiento y yo seguía viendo mi mano, como si en ella estuviese la clave de ese momento. _¿Habrá__sentido__lo__mismo__que__yo_? Miré hacia delante para encontrarme con su nuca._Tonta__Bella__te__estás__imaginando__las__cosas._ Alice creyó que yo estaba nerviosa y estrechó su mano junto a la mía para darme valor.

_No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien esta noche.

_Eso espero, sino mañana seré la comidilla de todo Londres.

_Bella, eres la Reina, no creo que nadie se atreva a juzgarte mal y menos en estos tiempos. Todos estamos todavía muy conmocionados por los sucesos recientes.

Sabía a lo que Alice se refería. La muerte de mis padres había causado un revuelo y una tristeza en todo el mundo. Ellos eran muy apreciados por ser tan justos e interesados en el bienestar de aquéllos a los que ayudaban.

_Solo espero llegar a ser lo que ellos fueron para este país._ dije tristemente.

_ Lo serás, confía en mí.

No le respondí, confiaba ciegamente en ella, en la que no tenía tanta confianza era en mi misma.

El resto del viaje hasta la embajada fue en silencio. Alice entendía que yo necesitaba pensar, pero no era en mi obligación en la que mi mente estaba concentrada. Seguía recordando esa sensación de electricidad que sentí cuando Edward tomó mi mano y la mirada que ambos intercambiábamos. Sus ojos verdes parecían haberme hipnotizado y me molestaba no poder verlos ahora.

_ Estamos llegando_ dijo Emmet.

Unos segundos más y el auto se detuvo.

_ ¿Lista?_ preguntó Alice

_ Más lista imposible, vamos.

La puerta se abrió y Edward me ofreció su mano. Y allí estaba otra vez, la descarga recorriendo mi cuerpo, pero esta vez fue menor como si mi anatomía se hubiese acostumbrado a su roce.

El pareció notarlo porque apenas salí del auto, retiró su mano y estableció distancia entre nosotros. Me apené un poco, no podría volver a tocarlo por el resto de la noche. No hasta que me volviese a subir al auto.

La velada transcurrió de manera esperable. Apenas entré, todas las miradas se fijaron en mí, pero luego de un rato dejé de ser el centro de atención y me dediqué a saludar a los presentes.

_Su Majestad_ saludó el primer ministro.

_ Primer ministro, qué gusto me da verlo._ dije sonriendo.

_El gusto es mio Madam, déjeme que le presente a mi esposa…

Casi tres cuartos de hora pasaron así, saludando personas y dejándome presentar otras.

_Su Majestad, no puedo dejar de decirle cuan bella está usted hoy.

_ Sr. Embajador_ sonreí_ por favor no me diga eso porque me voy a sonrojar y todo el mundo va a creer que abusé del maquillaje.

_Jamás nadie creería algo así de usted, Madam. Y si lo creen yo mismo los sacaré de su error. Ahora Permítame que le presente a…

Frases acartonadas. Alabanzas desmedidas todos parecían querer ganarse mi favor. En especial los políticos. Me sentía un poco fuera de mi esencia. No lograba entender como mi madre podía lidiar con tantas fuerzas opuestas tirando de ella de un lado y de otro.

El jefe del partido Laborista, Lord Roberts, se acercó.

_Madam, deseo pedirle su opinión y apoyo a un proyecto que mi partido está queriendo impulsar en el parlamento.

_Lord Roberts, me siento muy honrada de que usted desee mi opinión en cuestiones de estado. Sin embargo esto es una fiesta y en las fiestas no se deben discutir temas de tamaña importancia. _ dije sonriendo.

_Discúlpeme Su Majestad.

_ Me encargaré personalmente de que Lady Chamberlain arregle una cita con usted para discutir este proyecto, ya que deseo saber más sobre el. Ahora si me disculpa…

_Por supuesto Madam, muchas gracias Madam_ dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Correspondí a su reverencia y me estaba encaminando hacia la mesa de la comida cuando sentí una mirado sobre mí. Giré a ver quien era. Edward Cullen estaba mirándome atentamente. Su persona ejercía una atracción sobre mi cuerpo que me empujaba a acercarme hacia él. _¡Tonta__Bella!__Su__trabajo__es__verte__y__controlarte__todo__el__tiempo,__no__te__ve__más__que__por__eso,__dijo__mi__conciencia._

Giré la mirada y me dirigí lejos de allí, lejos del peligro que me suponían sus ojos.

El resto de la velada transcurrió normalmente. Me hacia un poco de gracia ver el juego de poder al que me veía sometida constantemente por los políticos. Varios representantes de los partidos se encontraban allí y todos querían saber mi opinión y obtener el favor de la joven y nueva Reina en sus proyectos y campañas. Trataba de dejarlos a todos contentos y escuchar sus peticiones y alabanzas. La política y economía inglesa eran una de mis principales preocupaciones y obligaciones y todos conocían mis preferencias liberales y si bien no quería mostrarme partidista, tenía una preferencia notoria por el partido al que el Primer Ministro pertenecía.

_ ¿Difícil, no?_ dijo alguien a mis espaldas.

Me giré para encontrarme con la presidente brasileña Dilma Russeof.

Podría mentir o hacerme la desentendida pero esta mujer me inspiraba confianza. Así que decidí decir la verdad.

_No tiene idea. Todos esperan un consejo, una opinión hasta mi apoyo, tiran de mí como si fuera una cuerda con varios extremos.

_ Querida, me recuerdas tanto a mi cuando comencé en la política. Nada es fácil y menos tratar con hombres con ambiciones.

Asentí.

_ Lo único que te puedo recomendar es que seas fiel a lo que dice tu corazón, muchas personas intentarán confundirte pero si lo escuchas siempre harás lo que sea mejor para tu pueblo. Y recuerda, tu perdurarás, ellos son pasajeros._ sonrió.

_Muchas gracias por sus palabras, han sido de gran aliento para mí.

_ De nada querida, ahora, recuerda sonríe, la noche todavía es joven.

Y si que era joven. Pero yo estaba tan cansada que decidí que era el momento de retirarme. Suficientes alabanzas y presentaciones por el día de hoy.

Tardé un buen rato en despedirme de todos ellos. Pero para cuando dieron las doce, me encontraba otra vez en el auto con Alice. Esta vez fue Emmet el que sostuvo mi mano y me ayudó a subir al auto ya que Edward fue del lado del conductor. No podía negar que me sentía un poco decepcionada por no poder volver a sentir su roce, pero no podía decir nada.

_ ¿Lo has pasado bien?_ preguntó Alice.

_Muy bien, creo que todo ha ido de maravillas._ dije bostezando.

_ ¿Los políticos no te atormentaron mucho?

_Lo suficiente, creo que salí airosa de este primer encuentro. Por cierto, Lord Roberts…

_ Si, ya sé, apenas terminaste de hablar con él su secretario se acercó para pedirme una audiencia privada. No pudo ni esperar hasta mañana._ dijo riendo.

_Veo que voy a estar muy ocupada esta semana_ sonreí.

_ Si, tienes….

_Ali no hablemos ahora de las audiencias, me las comentas mañana.

Alice sonrió.

Miré hacia delante y vi que Edward me miraba a través del espejo retrovisor. Ahí estaban otra ves sus ojos.

_Bella, pareces un poco acalorada_ dijo Alice.

_Estoy bien, no es nada_ no quería admitir que el sonrojo se debía a un par de esmeraldas que me observaban.

Al salir del auto, nos despedimos de los guardias personales y subimos las escaleras. Extrañaría ese par de ojos y al dueño de ellos pero quizás mañana pueda inventar una excusa para verlo.

Alice me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

_Bella, me despido hasta mañana, a menos que me necesites para otra cosa.

_No Ali, ve a dormir, mañana te veo.

Nos abrazamos y nos dimos un beso de buenas noches.

_Te veo mañana.

_Duerme bien.

No tenía sueño. Mi estómago comenzó a rugir del hambre. Con tantas presentaciones y charlas comí poco o casi nada. Me saqué las joyas y los zapatos y los cambié por unas cómodas pantuflas. Decidí dejarme el vestido porque tenía prisa por ir por algo de comer.

Descendí lentamente por las escaleras y pasillos hasta llegar a la cocina del palacio. De vez en cuando me fijaba que no hubiese nadie. No es que estuviese prohibido comer a la madrugada es que si alguien se enteraba que yo deseaba algo de comer posiblemente despertarían a todos los cocineros por un sándwich.

Airosa divisé la puerta de la cocina y junto la estaba entreabriendo cuando una vos me interrumpió.

_ ¡Alto ahí! Ponga las manos donde pueda verla.

Me giré para encontrarme con unos orbes verdes que me miraban completamente sorprendidos y un arma apuntándome directamente a la cabeza.


End file.
